1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a multi-antenna relay device, and particularly, to a multi-antenna relay device which can cancel feedback signals due to signals radiated through multiple transmitting antennas in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a relay device is used for transmitting a signal between a base station and a terminal and service extension or improvement of a service quality in a radio signal shadow area. As one example of the relay device, a wireless relay device may be provided and the wireless relay device provides a communication service for receiving the signal transmitted from the base station or the terminal through a receiving antenna, amplifying the received signal, and transmitting the amplified signal to the terminal or the base station through a transmitting antenna.
The wireless relay device proposed in the related art had been primarily adopted a single transmitting/receiving antenna, but in recent years, a multi-transmitting/receiving antenna has been adopted in order to achieve transmission rate of a large bit within a limited bandwidth.
However, the wireless relay device adopting the multi-transmitting/receiving antenna (hereinafter, referred to as multi-antenna relay device) has a problem in that the number of transmitting/receiving antennas increases, feedback signals, that is, signals input into multiple receiving antennas as interference signals through a variety of paths, after the signals radiated from the transmitting antenna, significantly increase, and as a result, it is difficult to appropriately cope with a problem of interference in connection with an original signal and an oscillation problem.